Um estranho pressentimento
by Mariana Padalecki
Summary: Sam leva Jéssica a um restaurante chamado Fênix para um encontro


_**Capa da fic: **_http: //img259. imageshack. us/img257/2682/umestranhopressentiment. png(juntem os espaços)

_**Título: **Um estranho pressentimento_

_**Autor: **Mariana Padalecki_

_**Beta: **Marcia Litman_

_**Categorias: **Challenge Janeiro 2010, primeiro eu te amo, Sam e Jéssica_

_**Classificação: **K+_

_**Advertência: **Nenhuma_

_**Terminada:** (x) Yes ( ) No_

_**Capítulos: **1 (One Shot)_

_**Resumo: **Sam leva Jéssica a um restaurante chamado Fênix para um encontro_

Sam estava em Palo Alto na Califórnia, perto da universidade de Stanford onde se localizava a sua casa. Era uma manhã de sábado e mexendo no controle no sofá da sala, tentava achar algo para assistir. Todos os programas eram totalmente chatos como em todos os fins de semana e Samuel, que não tinha nada para fazer além de ver TV, estava de saco cheio daquela troca de canal prá lá, troca de canal prá cá.

Então, teve uma idéia. Mas esta não era para que o jovem pudesse fazer algo fim de semana em que não tem um programa que preste na TV. O que o mais novo dos Winchester pensava no momento era em convidar Jéssica, sua namorada que a conhecera na universidade de Stanford, para um encontro no Restaurante Fênix no próximo sábado. Este convite seria feito ligando para seu celular.

- Alô, Sam – disse a namorada com voz serena.

- Oi Jéssica. Eu queria fazer-lhe um convite e creio que irá gostar - disse o outro, eufórico com o convite.

- O que é dessa vez? – brincou.

- Queria lhe propor que no próximo sábado me encontrasse no Restaurante Fênix para termos uma noite juntos. O que acha?

- Não é uma má idéia. Eu adoraria ter uma noite com você num restaurante. Que horas quer que eu te encontre?

- Às 10:00 hs. Eu estarei lá antes desse horário.

- Tudo bem, às 10:00 hs. Espere-me lá.

- Claro, vou estar lá, eu prometo. E no final desse encontro, você vai ter uma surpresa.

- Que surpresa? Por favor, me conte. Não me deixe curiosa.

- Eu não posso dizer, é surpresa. No final da nossa noite você irá descobrir, adeus Jéssica.

- Adeus Sam.

Ao chegar sábado, o mais alto dos Winchester preparava-se para ir ao restaurante encontrar a jovem loira que havia convidado. Quando estava pronto pegou as chaves e saiu de casa.

Ele saiu às 8:00 hs mas quando chegou ao restaurante já eram 9:30 hs.

Ficou esperando um pouco e depois de alguns minutos olhou o relógio e ainda não eram 10:00 hs. Eram 9:49 hs.

Esperou mais alguns minutos e tornou a olhar as horas e já eram 10:30 hs e nada da Jéssica. Esperou mais alguns minutos e novamente consultou seu relógio de pulso, 10:35 hs e nada de sua namorada aparecer.

Já ficara preocupado sem saber o que fazer. Mas minutos se passaram e de repente, avistara quem esperava, correndo como se estivesse fugindo de um monstro:

- Desculpe o atraso Sam, é que minha mãe pediu-me que eu fizesse alguns serviços domésticos antes de partir- desculpou-se explicando o por que de seu atraso e respirando tão forte que dava para ouvir a sua respiração.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

De longe vinha o garçom, a sobraçar dois cardápios e a anotar os pedidos:

- Aqui estão os cardápios. Quando os jovens se decidirem é só me dizerem o que hão de comer.

Os dois olharam por instantes os cardápios até que se decidiram:

- Eu vou querer bacon, cachorro quente, batatas fritas com ketchup e suco de laranja com gelo – pediu a jovem loira.

- E eu vou querer panquecas e café – pediu o jovem moreno.

- É pra já – disse o garçom.

Sam e Jéssica conversaram um pouco enquanto os pedidos chegavam:

- Sam, será que você não poderia me dar alguma dica sobre o que é essa surpresa?

- Está bem, mas vai ser uma dica que você não conseguirá descobrir a surpresa.

- Tudo bem, é só uma dica. Prometo que não lhe pedirei mais de uma.

- Esta surpresa está relacionada com a minha casa em Palo Alto, na Califórnia, próxima à universidade de Stanford.

- Nossa Sam, que dica difícil você deu.

- Eu te disse que com a dica que eu ia dar você não conseguiria saber a surpresa.

- É, bem que você me avisou mesmo.

Conversaram mais um pouco sobre diversos assuntos para passar o tempo e depois de alguns minutos, o garçom chega trazendo o bacon, o cachorro quente as batatas fritas com ketchup e o suco de laranja com gelo da loira e as panquecas e o café do moreno.

Apreciaram com prazer o alimento e enquanto comiam, conversavam diversos assuntos. Quando acabaram de comer Sam a convidou para dançar:

- A dama gostaria de dançar com este cavalheiro?

- Mas é claro que sim! – respondeu entusiasmada e apaixonada pelo cavalheirismo de seu namorado.

Eles dançaram ao som da música _I'd lie_:

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes_

_Don't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
__If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie_

Após o término da música, os dois pediram mais dois sucos de laranja com gelo, um para cada um.

Conversaram mais esperando os sucos. Quando chegaram, brindaram o namoro deles dizendo:

- Ao nosso namoro!

E assim beberam os sucos. Conversaram muito mais e assim terminaram a noite.

Sam pediu a conta e pagou a quantia que devia (nessa época ele ainda tinha dinheiro). Ao saírem do restaurante, Jéssica estava estranhando que Sam a estava levando a um caminho diferente do caminho de sua casa:

- Sam, esse não é o caminho de minha casa e você sabe disso.

- Lembra que na dica q eu te dei da surpresa que eu ia te fazer eu disse q a surpresa estava relacionada com a minha casa em Palo Alto na Califórnia?

- Ah bom. Agora que eu entendi a relação da surpresa com a sua casa, mas mesmo assim não adivinhei ainda a tal surpresa e continuo bastante curiosa.

- Quando chegarmos à minha casa você vai saber.

Ao chegarem em casa, o moreno fez-lhe uma proposta:

- Jéssica, quer morar comigo?

A loira ficou paralisada por alguns instantes com a proposta. Depois respondeu:

- Eu não sei se estou disposta a deixar minha família. Olhe, vou voltar para minha casa e falarei com eles. Depois que eu decidir eu te ligo ou vou à sua casa. Falando nisso, seus pais não ficariam incomodados com isso?

- Eu não tenho pais – respondeu de cabeça baixa.

- Como assim?

- Bem, na verdade eu só tenho um pai que está viajando mais a minha mãe morreu num incêndio.

- Oh, eu sinto muito. Quer dizer que você vive sozinho aqui?

- Exatamente.

- Então, adeus Sam. Vou voltar para a casa dos meus pais.

- Adeus Jéssica.

Ele a observou enquanto ela caminhava. De repente ela parou. Ficou um tempo no mesmo lugar, praticamente sem se mexer. Em seguida, girou sobre os calcanhares e veio em direção a ele, abraçando-o e dizendo:

-Sam, eu te amo e quero sim morar com você.

Seus lábios se uniram em um doce beijo. Ambos estavam plenos em felicidade.

-Eu também te amo, Jessica. – disse ele, após quebrar o beijo.

O casal ficou abraçado por um tempo, curtindo aquele momento único. Sam sentiu um aperto em seu coração, como se sentisse que aquela felicidade não iria durar muito tempo. Mas ele ignorou essa sensação, e continuou com ela. Com a sua Jessica.

**Fim**


End file.
